The Pain, The Pressure, The Love
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: This is my Shane Helms story! It took me 3 to 4 long months to write and I've finally finished. I'm proud of this story and I hope y'all will like it! PLEASE rr!


A/N: FYI most of the time when I say Shane I'm gonna mean Shane Helms, not Shane McMahon. I hate calling him Gregory or Hurricane. Kay?

I'm new around here in the WCW. My name is Halle Daniels but almost everyone calls me Hal. I'm a valet/wrestler, or starting as one at least. My sister Nessia a.k.a. Ness, she's here with me too. We both started just a week ago. We haven't really gotten to do anything yet because they're working on storylines and such for us. Everyone here is pretty sweet; I've made friends with almost everyone but still stick close to my sister. She's older than I am but only by a year. We're close and we tell each other everything and I mean EVERYTHING. I made friends with Stacy Keibler and Tygress pretty fast. I've also made friends with a lot of the guys as well. Pete a.k.a. Billy Kidman is so sweet, and Evan Karagias is basically my new best friend, he's such a big flirt. Sugar Shane Helms as he likes to be called (I refuse to call him Gregory) is just as sweet as Evan is. Shannon Moore, my sister's long time boyfriend is a goofball. He's always trying to get a laugh outta someone. Well, I'll tell you about myself, I'm tall, about 5'10", and leggy yet muscular, in a feminine type of way. I've got waist length brownish hair and big bright hazel eyes. I have 4 piercings, both my ears of course; I've got a small one in my nose, and one in my tongue. I've got a small tattoo on the back of my left shoulder that in Chinese symbols says " One life to live." I got that because I believe that you only have one life to live and you should make the best of it. Now my sister, she's far more beautiful than I am, so I believe. Nessia also has waist length red hair (to compare to Lita's from the WWF) and big blue eyes. As I am, she is 5'10" and leggy. We look quite a bit alike but so different at the same time. Nessia has the same tattoo as I do only it's on her right shoulder. Ness went over the top with the body piercings. She's got a tongue ring, a nose ring, her navel is pierced, and her eyebrow is pierced as well. It doesn't look bad it's just that I believe that it's a little much. She ignores me when I say so, so I just let it go.

I was walking down the hallway in an arena in Baltimore when someone came up behind me and covered my eyes with their hands.

" Guess who."

" Hmm....Evan?"

" Damn you're good." He said smiling.

" What's up?" I asked.

" Notta thing," Evan said. " You're looking quite beautiful today."

" Aw, are you just flirting again?"

" No, I'm serious."

" Okay, well thank you then Evan." I said smiling.

" Do you have something to do tonight Halle?"

" I don't know that's what I'm going to find out, with this whole WWF/WCW merger thing, it's a little hectic around here."

" I hear ya." Evan said nodding his head.

" So, what you been up too?"

" Nothing, being bored outta my skull. Y'know the usual."

" Yeah I understand," I said. " So are you just here for the walk?"

" I suppose." Evan said.

" Okay, I'll have someone to talk to."

" Hey Hal, I know you don't take hair advice from males, but why don't you wear it down sometimes, it looks nice like that." Evan commented. 

" Think so?" I asked.

" Mm-hmm."

" Okay."

I pulled the rubber band off the back of my hair and let it fall. Evan raked his fingers through the back of my hair a few times.

" Beautiful." He said, kissing my cheek.

" Thank you." I said smiling.

Evan and I walked a little further until we met up with our new boss, Shane McMahon.

" Hi Shane." I said.

" Hey Halle, something you need?"

" Yea actually, I was wondering if you had something for me to do tonight." I said.

" You know I do have something for you tonight Halle."

" Really?"

" Yes, come on with me." 

" Hey, I'll talk to ya later Evan."

" Okay, see ya."

**Later**

" Are you okay with that?" Shane McMahon asked me.

" Yea, fine. That's cool with me." I said.

" Okay, I'll see you later then."

" Kay, bye Shane."

I got up and left the room. As I was wandering around to find Evan again I ran into my sister and Shannon.

" Hey lovebirds." I teased.

" Shut up Halle." Shannon said.

" Damn! Someone's in a bad mood today!" 

" Don't mind Shannon Hal," Nessia said. " So what up?"

" Nothing, I just got finished talking to Shane McMahon, and I've actually got something to do tonight." I said.

" Really? What's that?"

" I get to valet for Billy Kidman, they've been working on this storyline for a while, I guess they have just been looking for the right girl." I said smiling.

" Cool." Nessia said.

" Have you guys seen Evan or Shane?" I asked.

" Shane's down the hall somewhere." Shannon said.

" Halle Laine Daniels, why are you always hanging out with them boys?" 

" I dunno, I like them! They're nice to me." I said. 

" Whatever sis."

" Yea, yea, see you two later. Stop being so crabby Shannon!"

" I'll work on it!" He called after me.

I laughed and walked off down the hall. As I was walking down the hall a door opened and hit me square in the head and I got knocked on my ass.

" I figured it'd be you to hit me with a door Pete." I joked.

" Oh I'm sorry." He said, helping me up.

" No problem." I said.

" You okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine," I said. " Guess what."

" Hmm....I dunno what?"

" I'm gonna be your valet tonight." I said.

" Really?" Pete asked.

" Yep."

" That's cool, what's your new name gonna be? Do ya know?"

" Mystika."

" Sounds good."

" You know Pete; I'm a little freaked out by this WWF/WCW merger going on." I said.

" What do ya mean?"

" I mean those WWF chicks they don't like me. None of them. Especially that one...Trish. I've seen here shooting me dirty looks and crap she seems like she just wants to hurt me or something." I said.

" Maybe it's because you always hang around the guys around here. You know, maybe she's jealous because the guys give you so much attention and she wants it herself." Pete said.

" I think you're right Pete," I said. " But still, they don't like me at all. Except Lita that is, but that's only because she's cool with Shannon and Ness and Shan are together and all."

" Don't worry about it Hal, they'll get used to you." Pete said.

" I hope so."

" Were you looking for someone?" 

" Yeah, Evan or Shane, you seen either of them?"

" Lemme see Shane's in one of these rooms and I think Evan went to get lunch with one of the guys." Pete said.

" Okay, I'm gonna go find Shane, I'll see you later tonight Pete."

" Okay, bye Halle, don't you go getting in any trouble."

" I won't!"

I walked further down the hall and peeked into an open door that I saw. Shane was in there talking to one of the WWF guys. I hadn't the slightest clue who he was but I knew Shane was there and that's who I wanted to talk to. I knocked lightly on the door and waited for someone to say it was alright that I came in. One of them said 'come in' and I pushed the door open. The blonde guy Shane was talking too looked at me. I smiled and extended my hand.

" Hi I'm Halle Daniels." I said.

" Jason Reso, nice to meet you." He said, shaking my hand.

" What brings you down this way Halle?" Shane asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

" I was looking for you." I said.

" How sweet." Shane joked.

" Be nice or I'll leave." I said.

" Are you guys together or something?" Jason asked.

" Nah, Halle's my little buddy." Shane joked.

" Shane really, I'm 22 years old, don't call me your little buddy." I said very annoyed.

" Twenty-two," Jason asked incredulously. " You don't look 22 at all." 

" Didn't Nessia say dressing like that would get you into trouble?" Shane said.

" Who's Nessia?" Jason asked.

" My sister," I said. " And Shane you can just shut your big mouth."

" I didn't mean it in a bad way, I'm just saying, you're twenty-two years old? You look at least twenty-five by what you're wearing." Jason said.

" Really?" I asked, looking down at my outfit.

" Yes."

I hadn't realized it but I did sort of look a little older than I really was. I was wearing a pair of low cut black jeans and a light yellow one strapped shirt.

I had on black platform sandals and my hair was back up in that horribly messy bun and I had sunglasses perched atop my head.

" I guess I do." I said softly.

" Don't get me wrong, you're a pretty girl but you don't want people to perceive you the wrong way do you?"

" No," I said shaking my head. " But I think someone already has."

" Who?" Shane and Jason asked.

" That girl Trish." I said.

" Trish probably hates every chick with bigger boobs than her." Shane said, instantaneously covering his mouth.

" You know Shane, I'd hit you, but that's Nessia's job." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

" Well that was certainly interesting." Jason said with a laugh.

" I don't see why she gets upset about it now, I tell her she has big boobs all the time, and usually her sister smacks me upside the head for it."

" No wonder, isn't that one of the most stupid things a guy could say to a girl?"

" Yes." I said, smacking Shane.

" HEY! I thought you said that was your sister's job!" He whined.

" My turn." I said, smiling evilly.

" That hurt you little beast!" Shane complained.

" I'm not a beast!" I said, smacking him again, harder this time.

" OUCH DAMMIT! That hurt!"

" Good!" I said, flinging my hair in his face.

Shane grabbed a hand full of my hair and yanked on it, pulling me to the ground. I looked up at him and he was laughing. I kicked him in the shin hard. He screamed and fell out of the chair. Neither of us had noticed but Jason had quietly slipped out of the room when we began fighting. Shane had me on my back on the ground tickling the hell out of me.

" SHANE HELMS LET MY SISTER GO!" Nessia screamed.

" Damn Ness, it's not like I was trying to...ahem...nevermind, I'll keep my mouth shut on that." Shane said.

" Yea you better." I complained, getting up and brushing my pants off.

" I'm sorry Nessia, but you know I just can't resist your sister, she's so beautiful, and sexy. I just love her!" Shane joked, picking me up and spinning me around.

" Gregory Shane Helms if you don't put me back on this damn floor I'm so gonna hurt you!" I yelled.

" Okay." Shane said, putting me down.

**CRUNCH!**

I looked down and under my feet was my favorite pair of sunglasses.

" SHANE!"

" What, what'd I do?"

" You dropped me on my sunglasses!"

" Sorry." Shane said.

" Oh, these were my favorite pair!" I pouted.

" I'm sorry, I'll get you a new pair okay." Shane said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

" Kay."

I bent down to pick up the pieces of my sunglasses that were left and threw them into the trash can. 

" I'll be right back, I'm gonna go grab a soda." I said.

" Okay." Shane said.

As I was walking away Shane gave me a smack on the ass. My sister gave him a death glare and I laughed as he tried to plead his innocence. When I left the room I accidentally bumped into someone.

" Sorry." I said.

" Watch where you're going next time."

That snotty voice belonged to none other than the WWF girl that hated me the most...Trish Stratus. 

" Oh, it's you." I mumbled.

" Do you have a problem?" Trish said snottily.

" Look Trish, I know we're not friends, and probably won't ever be but we're gonna be working together so just get over it okay. If I never talk to you I'll be perfectly happy, but if I have to then so be it, can't we at least be civil?" I said.

" Whatever, just stay out of the way, you're an amateur everyone knows all you WCW girls can't wrestle, just watch where you're going bitch." Trish said, walking away.

" WCW GIRLS CAN'T WRESTLE MY ASS!" I yelled after her.

Trish turned around and walked back towards me.

" We all know it's true. Come on admit it, you can't wrestle worth anything can you?" Trish said.

" I bet I could wrestle better then you could, I'll take you on anytime, anywhere bitch! Just say the word and it's on! I don't mess around." I said.

Trish smirked and slapped me. I stood there for a second and then slapped her back. She started talking trash like she was so much better than me.

" You know what Trish, your mouth is writing checks your fat ass can't cash! I suggest you keep it shut before I rearrange your face!"

" Rearrange my face? HA! Bring it on baby!"

" You know what? Fuck you Trish! I'm better than that, fuck this!"

" What, you scared? Chicken to take me on!"

" Chicken! No I'm not scared of you Trish, what's there to be scared of all you are is plastic anyway! Listen here and listen good Barbie doll, I don't give a damn about you and I don't like you, I don't wanna talk to you if I have to work with you it damn well better be kicking your ass. I'm not scared of you and I can take you, if you think I'm scared of you, you must be dreaming! So wake up Trish! I'm not here to fight with you I'm here to work. Get a life."

Trish stood there with her mouth hanging open. I brushed past her and went back into the room where Shane and my sister were.

" What was that outside?" Nessia asked.

" Nothing, I just had a little tiff with Trish is all." I said coolly.

" You sure as hell told her off." Shane said.

" I know, I'm not gonna take shit off some blown up Barbie doll bitch." I said venomously.

" That's my girl," Nessia exclaimed. " I'm proud of you!"

" Thanks Ness." I said.

" Me too." Shane said with a smile.

I hugged my sister then Shane. We all left the room at once and I finally got my soda. Later on that night I was sitting with Lita in a lockeroom talking and telling her about my fight with Trish.

" Heh, she deserved it," Lita said waving her hand. " Do you know how many people have wanted to tell her off?"

" Hmm.....the entire WWF roster?"

" Basically."

" Why hasn't anyone done it?"

" I dunno, but I'm sure as hell glad you did or else I was gonna beat that girl so bad..." Lita stopped and we both busted out laughing.

" I'm valeting tonight, got any tips?" I asked.

" Don't stand too close to the ring," Lita said. " Who you valeting for?"

" Kidman." I said.

" Oh yea, especially during that match, Kidman versus Jeff, be careful. Don't stand too close to the ring and watch out for flying bodies." Lita said.

" Gotcha." I said smiling.

" What's your name gonna be or are you keeping Halle?"

" It's Mystika." I said.

" That's tight, I like it." Lita said.

" Me too, it's original."

**Later**

After the event was over everyone hit a club. Seriously everyone, all the WWF and WCW/ECW people went together [frightening huh?]. I rode with Jeff, Matt, Lita, my sister, Shannon, and Shane. We had a Suburban so everyone fit. I was sitting in the very back of the car with Shane and he was playing with my hair.

" Must you do that?" I asked, very annoyed.

" Hmm...yes." Shane said.

" No you don't." I said, smacking Shane in the arm.

" OW!"

" That's what you get, stop being an ass."

" Hey, cut it out you two." Nessia said.

" I will when Shane leaves my hair alone," I said. " Dammit Shane, if you don't stop I'm gonna beat the shit outta you when we get out of this car!"

" Okay, okay, damn you're being feisty tonight." Shane said, putting his arm around me.

" Well you know me." I joked.

" Ya know something, if you two didn't seem like you hated each other, people would think that you two are a couple." Shannon remarked.

" I don't hate Shane, he just pisses me off." I said.

" You make me mad too." Shane said.

" You know you love me Shane Helms." 

" Of course." 

" Ugh, cut it out you two." Nessia said.

" Hey! I don't complain about you and Shannon so cut it off right there!" I shot.

" Don't bring ME into this." Shannon whined.

" Look little sister..."

" Don't give me that little sister bullshit Nessia!"

" Whatever Halle, stop acting like a little brat okay!"

" I'm not acting like a brat! If you would LAY OFF MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!"

" Okay guys, stop!" Lita said.

" Yea guys, stop the fighting, increase the peace!" Jeff said.

" Halle shut up!"

" LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

" FINE!"

I laid my head on Shane's shoulder and pouted for a few minutes. Nessia sighed and slouched in her seat. Shane stroked my hair a few times, trying to get me to calm down.

" You've got quite a short fuse." He whispered to me.

" I know." I whispered back.

" Calm down a little bit okay." Shane said soothingly, still stroking my hair.

I nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. 

" Thanks Shane." I said softly.

" No problem."

I took another deep breath and wiggled away from Shane. I leaned forward next to my sister's ear.

" I'm sorry." I whispered.

" Me too Hal."

" No more of that okay? Promise."

" As long as you do." 

" Kay, promise."

" Promise."

" Hey all, we're here." Matt announced.

" ALRIGHT!"

We all got out of the car and found our way to the entrance. We walked in and met Evan, Pete, and a few others and sat down for a little while. After a while, 'Back That Azz Up' by Juvenile came on and I wanted to dance. I got up, grabbed Evan and drug him onto the dance floor. Evan was into it and placed his hands on my hips from behind. We were grinding to the song and before we knew it the song was over. Evan went and sat down and I made fun of him for not dancing to the next song. After that one was over 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child came on. A big group of WCW and WWF girls got together and started dancing. Only 2 WWF girls didn't join in, one being of course, Trish Stratus and the other being Terri. I was having fun dancing and laughing with the girls when I saw something go whizzing by my head. I shrugged it off and kept dancing. Another unidentified object flew by my ear. I turned and saw Trish and Terri snickering to themselves. I rolled my eyes and kept dancing. One more object which I figured out to be a pretzel went zooming by me and hit me in the temple. I turned around angrily and walked over to Trish and Terri. 

" Excuse me but I'd like you to stop throwing shit at me." I said.

" Who's throwing anything at you?" Trish said dumbly.

" Listen Barbie, I said stop throwing shit at me I'm tired of it." I said angrily.

" Okay whatever." Trish said rolling her eyes.

I turned and walked away and went back to the circle of girls. My sister asked where I went and I simply told her that I had something to take care of. She nodded and we started dancing when the next song came on. I was swaying on the dance floor on my own to the slow song when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and there was Shane. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. Shane wrapped his arms around my waist as we slowly swayed to the music.

" I don't normally like slow songs, but for you, I'll make an exception." Shane whispered.

" Likewise Shane." 

We were dancing close enough to the group of girls that I was with for me to catch a few 'ooh's', 'aww's' and 'aren't they cutes.' I giggled a little and laid my head on Shane's shoulder.

" Do you like me Shane?" I whispered in his ear.

" Of course I do."

" No I mean seriously, do you like me?"

" Oh like that...do you want my honest answer?"

" Yes."

" Yes I do Halle. I think you're a wonderful girl, who is very beautiful, talented, and has a lot of potential. I'm glad to have you as a friend but in a way wish for so much more." Shane said, gently pulling me back from him.

" I didn't know you thought all that of me Shane...it's so sweet," I said. " But I thought that us flirting all the time was just that, flirting...I never knew you meant it in that way."

" At first I didn't...but then I got to know you, I got to know the amazing person that is you Halle, I think you're a wonderful girl even if you don't feel the same about me."

" NO, NO! Oh Shane please don't think that! I love being with you I truly, honestly do! It's just that...I don't want a boyfriend right now, I'm happy with having you and all these other guys for friends. I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything...that's just how I feel. I'm so sorry."

" No, I understand it's fine." Shane said, looking toward the ground.

" Shane, please look at me." I said, touching his face.

Shane jerked back and I jumped. He looked up at me with those big brown eyes, that were full of disappointment. I looked at the ground myself, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

" I'm sorry." I whispered, reaching my hand out to Shane.

" Don't worry about it." He said, gently pushing me away.

Shane walked away as I turned the opposite direction and walked toward the bathroom, tears spilling down my cheeks. I had a feeling deep inside that I had just ruined the friendship that I once had with Shane. I went into the bathroom, which was luckily empty, and leaned against the sink with my head down. I heard the door open again and the clicking of heeled shoes against the tile floor.

" Hal, what happened?" Stacy asked.

" Yea sis, what's going on with you and Shane?" Nessia asked.

" I don't wanna talk about it okay." I said tearfully.

" Come on Halle, tell me." Nessia urged.

" No!" I said stubbornly, crying harder.

" Halle, you have to tell someone, come on girl, I'm your friend and she's your sister, you can trust us," Stacy said, pulling my hair out of my face. " Now why are you crying?"

I stood up and pulled my hair to one side, wiping my face.

" Okay, I asked Shane if he liked me, you know, differently than it seems. He said he did and said all this nice stuff about me and I told him that I didn't want a boyfriend right now, and I was happy with his friendship. I told him I was sorry and I didn't want to hurt him. He was just so disappointed, I don't know what to do." I explained, crying more.

" Oh Hal...I'm so sorry sis." Nessia said, hugging me tightly.

" Yeah, me too girl." Stacy said, joining the hug.

" If ya ask me, the bitch got what she deserved." A snotty voice said from the door.

" Back out bitch, this isn't any of your concern." Nessia said protectively.

" Maybe it's not, but I just couldn't resist seeing the look on the face of your spoiled brat little sister when she realized that she can't always get what she wants." 

" Listen Trish this matter doesn't concern you so I suggest you leave." Stacy said.

" I would, but I'm not quite done yet."

Trish walked up to me and made sure I was looking at her.

" What do you want dog?" I growled through my tears.

" Dog am I?"

" That's right now what do you want?" I said, raising my voice.

" Nothing, I just wanted to see the look on your face. All broken up about the guy you can't lay your hands on. Looks like Shane Helms is one prize you won't win."

By this time my sister had had enough of Trish and her snobby antics. In one swift motion she grabbed Trish by the throat and slammed her against a wall.

" Listen you don't know HALF the story! You don't know what happened out there and it's none of your business for that matter! Leave my sister alone, I don't want anymore of your tricky shit ya hear? If you go out there and lay ONE FINGER on that boy I swear I'll choke you till you turn purple! This is Halle's business and you need to keep out if it! UNDERSTAND?"

" Yes." Trish chocked out as Nessia let her go.

" Now get outta here!"

Trish stumbled out of the bathroom holding her throat. Nessia returned her attention to me while Stacy stood there in amazement.

" One word...DAMN!" Stacy exclaimed.

We all laughed and I dried my tears and walked out of the bathroom. I was greeted by a few of my friends asking if I was okay. I said I'd be fine but I just wanted to go to the hotel. I found Evan and asked him for a ride, knowing that Shannon, Jeff, Matt, Lita, and the others wouldn't want to leave quite yet and Evan was by himself. He agreed fully and I told my sister I was taking off.

" You gonna be okay?"

" Yea, I just need to think a little, I'll be fine Ness."

" Alright," Nessia said hugging me. " Get some sleep girl."

" I will." 

I gave Nessia another hug and left with Evan. The only noise during the car ride was that of the radio going. Evan and I didn't say a word to each other. I sat there looking out the window, watching the dark scenery go zooming by. Eventually Evan noticed I had started crying and occasionally took a quick peek at me.

" You okay?" He asked.

" Yea, just thinking about something." I whispered sniffling.

" You sure, I've never seen you cry before?" Evan asked in a concerned voice.

" I'm fine Ev, don't worry about me."

" How can I not," Evan asked. " You absolutely sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

" I'm sure Evan, but thanks for being so worried about me."

" No sweat kid, you know I love ya." Evan laughed.

" Yea I know."

After a few more minutes we arrived at the hotel. We checked in and Evan and I went to our separate rooms. I walked into my room, dropped my bag and flopped down on a bed. I grabbed a pillow off the bed, put it over my face and screamed loudly into it. I needed some way to get the frustrations out. I sighed and got up. I searched around in my bag and pulled out some clothes to change into and went into the bathroom. I started up a bath so I could soak for a while. As the tub was filling I went and got a few other things and sat them on the countertop of the sink in the bathroom. I pulled my hair up into a high bun and stopped the water. I got undressed and stepped in. I reached down and picked up my cell phone which I had set next to the tub. I was in California for now so I figured the time difference that this would be a good time to phone my friend Kari in New York.

" Yo!" Kari answered.

" Kari."

" Halle! It's about time you called!"

" Shut up you. So wud up girl?"

" Same shit different day."

" You say that every time I call you Kari."

" Cause it's true."

" Yea I know how you feel."

" I saw you on T.V. tonight girl! You looked awesome! Now, who WAS that cutie in the red shirt?"

" Red shirt...OH that's Jeff."

" Damn girl he was hot!" 

" He's okay." I said.

" OKAY? You blind? He's beautiful!"

" Not to me, Jeff's more of a friend, I don't look at him like that, I've got problems with another hottie myself."

" Aw, what happened?"

" You remember Shane don't you?"

" Who could forget him? After you yanked the towel from around him WHOO! that was the funniest thing I've ever seen! That's boy's got a nice ass!"

" Yea he does, but there's more about this story than Shane's ass Kari."

" Okay, serious mode now, tell me what's going on."

" Well tonight we're at this club right, and I'm slow dancing with Shane. I ask him if he likes me ya know, that more than friends type thing, he says yes. Then he goes and says all this sugary sweet stuff about me, but ya know he means it. And being the total ditz I am I told him I didn't want a beau right now and I was happy that he's such a good friend. He was real disappointed and I think I really hurt him Kari, now he won't talk to me."

" Oh...poor thing. I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. Except just let time take its course and you two will be back on track."

" Thanks Kari, but I gotta go, talk to ya later."

" Dust. Let me know what goes on wit Shane kay?"

" Okay Kari. Dust."

**The Next Day**

Today was another workday. Taping SmackDown. I was hoping I got to wrestle tonight. I got a ride with my sister and Shannon and the only thing that kept me awake during that ride is the fact that Shannon drive like a bat outta hell. I mean these guys might as well have a club, Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Evan...they all drive like maniacs! I trudged into the arena after my sister and Shannon and an impromptu autograph signing. Once we got into the lockeroom I flopped down on a bench and sighed.

" Still thinking sis?" Nessia asked.

" Yep, I can't help but think he hates me." I said.

" Who hates you?" Shannon asked.

" Don't worry about this one Shan, it's a girl thing. I need to talk to Halle alone for a while if you don't mind." Nessia said.

" That's cool, see ya'll later."

" Bye Shannon." Ness and I said.

" So, why do you think Shane hates you?" Nessia asked after a pause.

" Because, he won't talk to me, I saw him in the lobby this morning and said hi but he flat out ignored me, not even a simply hello or a wave."

" Maybe he was busy."

" He was alone Ness." I said flatly.

" Oh...maybe he's as broken up about this as you are. I mean he has every right to be."

" Of course he does Nessia, but I just wish he'd talk to me." I said sadly.

" Give him time, he'll talk." She said.

" I hope so, I can't stand Shane being so mad at me."

" Maybe you like him more than you're letting yourself admit Hal." Nessia said.

" You think so?"

" Yeah, if it kills you so much NOT to be around Shane don't you think that means something?"

" Maybe."

" Think about it sis." Nessia said, getting up.

" Yeah." I whispered as she left.

__

' I hope Shane doesn't hate me.' I thought to myself.

An hour passed and I was still sitting in the same position. I basically ignored everyone who talked to me or tried to ask what was wrong. I talked to a few people like my sister, Evan, Stacy, and Tygress but that's it. There was another knock on the door and finally I decided to get up and answer.

" Halle, I've got a script for you." Danny, the stagehand said.

" Thanks Danny."

" No problem."

I sat back down and flipped through the script. I noticed a part that was highlighted, meaning a change. I read over it, nothing for me. I kept flipping through. I had my first match! I was ecstatic and even more so because it was against Trish Stratus. I got up and walked out of the room in search of my sister. She was standing against a soda machine chatting with Torrie Wilson.

" Hey sis!" Nessia said.

" Hey," I said. " Hey Torrie."

" Hi Halle."

" Guess what Ness!"

" What?"

" I've got a match against....Trish Stratus tonight!"

" Score! You go girl!"

" Why is that so great?" Torrie asked.

" Cause that bitch has been on my back since this whole merger thing and I'm tired of her!" I said.

" Oh well in that case you go!" Torrie said.

**Later**

I had just finished in hair and make up and was going to get my wardrobe for tonight. I ran into Shane and made an attempt to talk to him again.

" Hi Shane." I said sweetly, tucking a strand of freshly curled hair behind my ear.

No response.

" Shane."

Nothing.

" I really wish you would talk to me, this kills me that you ignore me the way you do."

Still nothing. I sighed and walked away. I found the wardrobe lady and talked to her about my outfit for the night. She gave me a choice of 2 outfits. One was little silver sparkly booty shorts with a matching belly shirt, and the other was a pair of tight red pants with a black shirt that said 'Rock On' on it. Guess which one I picked! I was sitting in a lockeroom on a bench tying up my boots when there was a knock at the door.

" Come in!" I called.

" You decent?" The voice asked. And I knew that voice anywhere, it was Evan Karagias.

" Yes Evan."

" Okay, just making sure. You feeling better?"

" Yep, now that I know I get to kick the shit outta Trish Stratus." I said happily.

" No girl, I mean about that other thing."

" Oh that, no. He still won't talk to me."

" He won't talk to anybody. I've never seen Shane act this distant."

" And it's all my fault." I sighed.

" No..."

" Evan I know you're just being nice but it is my fault, I shattered his poor little heart." I said.

" Don't worry about it, if he loves you as much as he says he does he'll come around in due time." Evan said.

" Loves me? Says he does? What are you talking about?" I asked absolutely perplexed.

" Well before he went into this funk of his, all he talked about was you Halle, how great you are, how beautiful you are, how much he loves you, and wants to be with you and all that stuff." Evan explained.

" He did?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

" Uh-huh, he's got it for you bad girl."

" I know and that's why I feel so guilty for rejecting him that way."

" He'll come around, he loves you Halle. Do you love him?"

" I don't know Evan." I said lifelessly.

" I hope you figure it out," Evan said. " Good luck tonight Hal, kick her ass."

" Thanks Ev." I said forcing a smile.

" Don't force yourself, take some time, and think about it." Evan said, kissing my forehead.

" I will."

Later on I was about to go out for my match. I was standing behind the curtain jumping from foot to foot anxiously. I was nervous about my first match on WWF television, I didn't want to get booed. Trish was to go out before me, once she did, it was my big moment to prove myself.

***************************************************************************

" And her opponent...Mystika!"

Mystika walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Trish came at Mystika only to get clotheslined to the mat. Mystika picked her up and swung her back down by her hair. Trish crawled to her feet as Mystika walked over to her. Trish kicked her in the stomach and whipped her into the corner. Mystika moved out of the way as Trish came running at her. Mystika DDTed Trish and climbed to the top rope. Trish slowly got up and met a missile dropkick. Mystika went for the cover 1-2...kick out. Mystika picked Trish up once more and Trish kicked her again. Trish knocked Mystika down with a clothesline and kicked her while she was down. Trish stood on Mystika's hair and grabbed her hands, pulling up on her as Mystika screamed in agony. Trish let go and pranced around the ring for a minute before going back to Mystika. She tripped Trish by the legs and got up to climb back up to the top rope. Trish got up and Mystika hit Trish with a hurrincanrana. Trish was down and Mystika went for the pin. 1-2-3 Mystika wins the match.

" And here is your winner...Mystika!"

The ref raised Mystika's hand and she left ringside.

***************************************************************************

I ran back behind the curtain and Nessia was there to greet me.

" You kicked her ass sis!"

" Yes I know!" I laughed, hugging Nessia.

" That rocked Halle!" 

" Thanks, now I just have one more problem to solve." I said.

" Hey, don't worry about that girl, you'll get that straightened out." Nessia said, patting me on the back.

" Yeah." I pouted.

" He'll come around, give him time, he's just upset that's all."

" You're right Ness," I said softly. " But I just wish he'd talk to me."

" Kills ya don't it?"

" Yeah," I said. " But guess what Evan told me."

" What?"

" That he loves me."

" HUH?"

" Evan told me that before he stopped talking to everyone he'd always talk about me, like tell people how wonderful I am and how much he loves me and stuff like that."

" He did?"

" Uh-huh."

" Aw, no wonder he's like this."

" Yeah, I feel so horrible about that I wish knew about that before I said that to him."

" Let him process all this Halle, he'll understand."

" Yea, I hope so."

Nessia and I walked back toward the lockeroom and we ran into Shane. I was going to say something to him but Trish came up and wormed her way around him. I turned a horrible shade of red when she took Shane and planted a big ass kiss on him. He really didn't seem to care. I looked toward the ground and walked on with my sister, trying not to cry.

__

'Don't cry, crying makes you weak, you're NOT weak Halle STOP IT!' I yelled at myself.

Nessia noticed me looking toward the ground while I was walking and stopped.

" Don't let that slutty bitch get to you Halle. She's only trying to get under your skin don't let that happen cause you'll be giving into exactly what she wants." Nessia said.

I nodded and looked up. I wiped my face a little and walked with my sister toward the lockeroom. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I heard the door open on the outside and figured it was just Shannon coming to see Nessia. I stayed in the bathroom as long as I could cause I knew how those two could get.

" Ness."

It wasn't Shannon, it was Shane.

" What?"

" Is your sister around?"

" She's changing."

" Oh...can you tell her something for me?"

" Yea."

" Tell her...tell her I'm sorry. I don't mean to ignore her this way, but...

I...I don't know...just tell her I'm sorry."

" Okay I will."

" Thanks Nessia."

" No problem."

I sat down on the floor in the bathroom and pulled my knees up to my chest and set my head on my knees and started to cry. Shane said he was sorry... he wanted to talk to me. I kept on crying until I started bawling. Nessia came into the bathroom and knelt down next to me.

" Halle."

" Go away Ness." I sobbed.

" Halle Laine Daniels NO I'm not going to leave you now. Shane says he's sorry..."

" I KNOW I heard him."

" Halle..."

" Nessia please."

" Halle, go find him, talk to him."

" I can't... just because he said he was sorry it doesn't mean he doesn't hate me."

" Dammit Halle! Shane doesn't hate you!"

" How do you know Nessia!"

" Halle I heard the way he used to talk about you! He absolutely adores you, he doesn't hate you! If anything Shane Helms loves you. Halle give him a chance go talk to him!" Nessia said.

" Why?"

" Come on Halle, Shane adores you, he loves everything about you! Halle please listen to me, get this through your thick skull! Shane loves you and you love him too and you know it you just won't admit it! If you wait any longer he'll stop thinking about you but he'll NEVER stop loving you! Halle you owe this to yourself to admit it! Let him in! Open your heart, I know this kills you but you're not making it any better for yourself how you keep this in! Halle you two are meant for each other don't let this sit anymore!"

" Don't worry about me Nessia, I'll talk to him in due time, just let me think please! I just want to be alone."

" Halle at least think about it."

" I will." 

**Later**

I was lying on my bed in my hotel room thinking about Shane once more. I had cried all the tears that would come. I had no more left. I sat up and looked in the mirror in front of me. My face was strained with mascara from my crying and my eyes were red and puffy. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and went back to sit down on the bed. I picked up the phone and dialed my sister's number.

" Hello."

" Ness."

" Halle, what's up?"

" Do you know Shane's room number?"

" 423."

" Thanks."

" You gonna go talk to him."

" I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

" Good luck sis."

" Thanks."

" Dust girl."

" Dust."

I hung up with my sister, took another look in the mirror and walked down to Shane's room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Shane opened it.

" Hey." He said.

" Hi, got a minute?"

" Sure, come in."

I walked into Shane's room and sat down at the table. Shane sat on the end of the bed and looked me in the eyes.

" You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I was the one who ignored you all week, it was rude and selfish and I'm sorry for it. But I was upset..."

" You had every right to be upset at me Shane, and I understand if you completely hate me..."

" Halle! I don't hate you there's no way I hate you! God Halle I love you."

"......I......love you too Shane."

I got up and hugged Shane tightly. He pulled me down into his lap straddle style.

" I thought I lost you forever Halle."

" You'll never loose me Shane. I promise."

Shane gently cupped both sides of my face with his hands and kissed me deeply. When we let go Shane hugged me too him tightly.

" Halle." Shane whispered, stroking my hair.

" Yes." 

" Make me happy, say you'll be my girlfriend...please."

" Yes Shane, I'll be your girlfriend."

Shane gently pulled me back and kissed me again.

" Stay with me tonight?" Shane asked after we broke away.

" Yes I'll stay." I said.

Shane and I stayed up talking for a few hours before settling down to get to bed. I was going to go back to my room and get my clothes and stuff but Shane wouldn't let me. Shane gave me a big shirt to wear over my underwear.

" G'night Halle."

" Night Shane."

Shane gently wrapped his arms around me and we soon fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to Shane running his hands over my hair. He kissed me on the lips softly.

" Morning Halle."

" Morning." I whispered.

" Come on, we gotta get up." Shane said.

" Kay." I groaned getting up.

I sat up and stretched my arms and got out of bed.

" Nice thong Halle." Shane laughed.

" What?" I said, spinning around.

" The shirt was all rolled up and I could see everything." Shane said laughing.

" Not funny, but at least it was only you."

" I'm gonna go take a shower, wanna come?" Shane asked naughtily.

" No, not this time, I have to go get my clothes." I said.

" Go get 'em and come back."

" Okay."

I picked up my jeans and slipped them on under the shirt I was wearing. Shane handed me the key to the room so I could get back in and I left. As I was walking back to my room I ran into my sister and Shannon.

" Halle!" Nessia called.

" Hey girl." I said smiling.

" Hey Hal." Shannon said.

" Hey Shan."

" What are you so happy about?" Nessia asked.

" Guess!" I said happily.

" Hey! That's Shane's shirt!" Shannon exclaimed.

" Thank you captain obvious." I said.

" Halle, did you make up with Shane?" Nessia asked.

" Yep."

" That's great." Nessia said hugging me.

" One more thing." I said.

" What?"

" Guess who's got a boyfriend!"

" Damn girl! You and Shane are already boyfriend and girlfriend!"

" Uh-huh."

" Told ya he loves her." Shannon said.

" That he does," Nessia said. " So where you off to girl?"

" My room, I'm going back though, see ya later guys."

" Bye." Shannon and Nessia said.

**Later**

We had a long bus ride for the next event destination. I sat with Shane the entire time. The only problem I had with that was that we were sitting in front of Trish who every 5 minutes had a nasty little comment to make. Eventually Shane got tired of it and turned around and told her to shut up. After a while I had fallen asleep uncomfortably sitting in that chair. I woke up fidgeting around and trying to stretch.

" What's wrong?" Shane whispered.

" My ass is asleep that's what's wrong." I said grumpily and Shane laughed.

" Sorry, can't help ya, but we're almost there, don't worry."

" Good." I groaned.

" Why don't you try to go back to sleep?" Shane suggested, wrapping his arm around me.

" No." I yawned.

" Why not?"

" Too uncomfortable."

" Stop being picky."

" I'm not!"  
" You are!"

" Not."

" Are...okay, let's not make this into a 2 year old argument. Just try okay, you look so tired." Shane said.

" Mmm...okay." I mumbled, before laying my head on Shane's shoulder and falling asleep.

A few hours later I woke up again to Shane shaking me and calling my name.

" Wake up sleepyhead, come on."

" Huh...what?" I murmured.

" Wake up, we're here." Shane said.

" Uh-huh." 

" Come on up, up right now!"

" Okay, okay!" I said, annoyed that Shane woke me up.

" Are you always like this?"

" As if you didn't know." I snapped.

" Hey! Don't snap at me, I'm your boyfriend remember little miss grouchy."

" I know, I know, I'm sorry." I yawned.

" Yuck! Morning breath! Pop a tic-tac baby!" Shane joked.

" Fuck you." I retorted.

" Would you?" Shane whispered in my ear.

" SHANE!" I yelled, opening my eyes.

" I knew that would get your attention." He laughed.

" Not funny!" I giggled, rubbing my eyes.

" You're laughing."

" Shut up." I said.

" Okay come one, get up, we're the last people on this bus and you KNOW your sister is gonna come look for you soon!" Shane said.

" I know, let her come then, I'm tired."

" I'll carry you." Shane offered.

" Really?"

" Uh-huh, I'll give ya a piggyback, come on."

" Kay." I agreed.

I crawled out of my seat as Shane bent down so I could get on his back. Somehow I managed to carry his and my bag, stay on his back and he managed to make it down the stairs of the bus.

" Look, Shane's being superman!" Shannon joked.

" Shut up you little shit monkey!" I yelled.

(a/n: Okay, shit monkey...that word goes w/ credit to my good friend Julie-Su Echidna! Thanx for makin it up!)

" What did you call me?" Shannon asked.

" Shit monkey." I said slowly.

" Where'd you get that?"

" Made it up."

" Right...whatever." Shannon mumbled.

" Can I put you down yet?" Shane asked.

" Nope you said you'd carry me!" I laughed.

" No offense or anything Hal, but you're heavy!"

" Are you trying to tell me something Shane Helms?"

" NO I'm just saying...oh nevermind." He sighed.

" What he's saying is you got a big ass and he wants you to get off his back!"

" Shannon Moore you got a 10-second head start....GO!"

Shannon took off toward the building and I jumped down off of Shane's back, dropping our bags. After a few seconds I bolted after Shannon. I ran past a few WWF guys, dodging others in the process. I had Shannon in my sights and was right on his heels until I ran into someone.

" Ooof!"

" OW!"

I shook my head and looked at who I ran into.

" Oh sorry Lita." I said, getting up.

" It's okay, but where's the fire?"

" The fire is that little shit Shannon Moore!"

" What'd he do now?" Lita asked.

" He told me I had a big ass! Now I'm gonna find him and kick HIS ass!"

" Good luck, that little sucker can run."

" Not as fast as me!"

" Go get him girl!"

I smiled and ran off down the hall. I spotted Shannon again and stopped running. I walked slowly and crept up behind him. I grabbed him and put him in a sleeper hold.

" I got a big ass huh?"

" Sorry!" Shannon choked out.

" Take it back you little shit." I growled.

" I'm sorry, I take it back!" Shannon gagged.

" That's better." I said, letting him go.

" Damn, what's stuck up your ass Halle?" Shannon said.

I turned around and gave Shannon a 'you're asking for it' look and he shut up. I left and went off to find Shane again. I found him sitting on a box with Trish standing in front of him. He had one of those 'get away from me GOD! You're so annoying' looks on his face and just kept nodding at everything she said. He turned his head and spotted me. I mouthed to him 'what's she talking about?' He shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. I smiled and walked up behind Trish.

" Watch this." I mouthed to Shane.

" Excuse me but I believe that's MY boyfriend you're TRYING to hit on." I said.

Trish whirled around and then scoffed.

" Your boyfriend? Please."

" Yes my boyfriend," I said, walking up to Shane. " Right?"

" Right baby." Shane said, pulling me into a deep kiss. 

When we let go I realized that Trish wasn't there anymore. I smiled happily as Shane put his arm around my shoulders.

" Looks like we took care of that problem." I said.

" Yep."

**Later**

" Okay Halle, we're gonna try this club thing again. Your sister and I aren't gonna find you in the bathroom crying over Shane again are we?" Stacy joked.

" No you're not." I said.

" Did you two ever make up?"

" You don't know? Shane's my boyfriend Stace!" I exclaimed.

" NO WAY!"

" Yep, a little while after that falling out we had, we made up and he asked me out."

" AWW! How sweet!" Stacy exclaimed.

" I'm glad we made up frankly, I couldn't stand not talking to Shane."

" Aw, you love him don't you?" Stacy said smiling.

" Of course I do, he's so sweet." I said.

" Cool," Stacy said, putting her arm around my shoulders. " Now, let's split!"

We left the room and headed out to find out respective rides to the club. I rode with Shane, my sister, and Shannon. When we got there we danced as usual and talked. Luckily I had no problems with my newest rival Trish and no problems with my boyfriend. All in all this time at the club was much better than the last time. After a while we left and headed back to our hotels. After I dropped my bags off in the room I was supposed to be sharing with Stacy I snuck down to Shane's room. 

" Hey." I said smiling.

" Hey, what are you doing down here?"

" Why else?"

" Okay, come on in." Shane laughed.

" Are you alone?" I asked.

" Yep."

" OH! Let me stay!" I exclaimed, jumping into Shane's arms.

" Okay, okay, go get your stuff." Shane conceded.

" Okay, be right back!"

I left Shane's room and ran back to my room. I grabbed my bag and scribbled out a little note for Stacy.

__

Stace,

I'm staying in Shane's room tonight. See ya in the morn! 

Luv ya Babes!

Halle

I stuck the note on Stacy's bed and left. I went back in to Shane's room and we sat talking for a while.

" Who were you roomed with Hal?" Shane asked.

" Stacy," I replied. " How'd you get so lucky to get a room to yourself?"

" Dunno, just sorta happened I guess."

" Cool."

" But it looks like I'm sharing my room now."

" Damn right you are." I laughed.

" Come on, let's go to bed, big day tomorrow."

" Okay."

**Next Day**

" Are you sure you wanna learn how to do this?" Pete asked me.

" Of course I'm sure!" I said confidently.

" Okay, but if you hurt yourself or whoever the poor sucker that agrees to be your test dummy is don't blame me!"

" Shut up Pete." I said, rolling my eyes.

I had been begging Pete for weeks to show me how to do the Shooting Star Press. I loved that move and since I'm officially his valet, why not learn it? The only problem was I needed someone who was willing to lay down and let me try and hit the move on them.

" Hey Shannon! Wanna help me out?" I called.

" Maybe." He said, walking down to the ring.

" She wants me to try and teach her the Shooting Star." Pete said.

" HELL NO! I'm sorry, but that girl's is a klutz!" Shannon said, pointing at me.

" I am not! I'm more coordinated than you are shorty!"

" You got two fucking left feet Halle, I don't trust you on the top rope!"

" I do not! Look Shannon if you don't wanna help fine, but stop insulting me!"

" Okay....I'm sorry, I'll help."

" Thank you Shannon."

3 hours and 2 million attempted Shooting Stars later all three of us were too tired to try anymore.

" I never knew learning a move could be so hard." I groaned.

" I hurt." Shannon moaned. 

" Me too." I said, sitting up.

" Ya think ya got it down yet?" Pete asked, helping me then Shannon up.

" Yea I think so."

" I hope you do. Next time you land on Shane not me!" Shannon complained.

" Ah shut up." I said, slapping him in the back of his head.

" OUCH! When will you stop abusing me woman?"

" When you learn to keep your big mouth shut."

" She'll never stop hitting ya then." Pete said.

" Exactly." I said with a smile.

" And you encourage her." Shannon whined, shooting Pete a look.

" Someone has too." He joked.

" I dunno about you boys but I'm outta here, I gots someone to find." I said, jumping out of the ring.

I trudged up the ramp and walked behind the curtain that was set up while Pete, Shannon and I were practicing. I walked into my room and Shane was talking with my sister.

" I mean, I really," Shane stopped when he saw me. " Hey babe."

" Hey." I said smiling.

" Oh hey Hal." Nessia said turning around.

" Yo." I said.

" Where have you been?" Shane asked, getting up and hugging me tightly.

" OW, OW, easy please!" I exclaimed.

" What's wrong?" Shane asked in a concerned voice.

" I've been practicing with Shannon and Pete. Pete was teaching me how to do the Shooting Star." I said.

" Lemme guess, Shannon was the test dummy?" Shane laughed.

" Uh-huh." I said.

" What'd you do to my Shannon?" Nessia exclaimed.

" Nothing, just landed on him a couple of times," I said. " He's fine."

" He better be or you're who I'm coming after." Nessia joked.

" Oh I'm scared." I said sarcastically.

" Whatever, where is he anyway?"

" Down at the ring with Pete," I said. " I think he's still recovering from all those Shooting Stars." I said.

" You guys were out there for like 3 hours just doing Shooting Stars?" Shane asked.

" Yea." I said.

" How many did you miss?" Nessia asked jokingly.

" Only about 20," I said. " Poor Shannon took all the punishment."

" I bet he did, you better hope he can wrestle tonight Halle!" Shane said.

" Why are you so concerned?"

" We got a tag match tonight that's why!"

" Yea that's right, it's you two and Kidman versus, Matt, Jeff, and X-pac right?" Nessia asked.

" Yep." Shane said.

" I get to see my baby wrestle up close tonight!" I cheered, throwing my arms around Shane.

" How so?"

" I'm Kidman's valet remember?" I said smiling.

" Oh yea!"

" So you're going to go out with them tonight?" Nessia asked.

" Yea." I said.

**Later**

I got to accompany Kidman, Shane, and Shannon to the ring that night. Towards the end of the match, Lita was to distract the referee and I was supposed to hit a Shooting Star on Matt after Shane hit the VerteBreaker. The time came and I was horribly nervous. Shane signaled the VerteBreaker and Lita hopped up on the apron. Shane dropped Matt with the VerteBreaker and I climbed to the top rope.

__

' Please let me hit this.' I prayed silently.

I stood on the top turnbuckle and preformed a Shooting Star Press. Fortunately I hit it right on, but still hurt myself in the process. I rolled out of the ring holding my stomach. Shane stole a quick look at me and I was leaning on the ring apron holding my stomach. He quickly returned his attention to the match as Shannon got the pin on Matt for the win.

" Are you alright?" Pete whispered to me on the way up the ramp.

" Yea." I whispered back nodding.

Once we got backstage Shane rushed to my side.

" You okay?" He asked.

" Fine, I just screwed up on the Shooting Star that's all, I'm fine."

" He must really care about her." I heard Shannon whisper to Pete.

" Of course he does."

" Are you sure you're alright." Shane asked again.

" For the millionth time Shane yes," I said, giving him a reassuring kiss. " I'm fine."

" I'm just making sure, I'm worried about you."

" I know you are and thank you baby." I said, kissing him again.  
" It's no problem, I'm just looking out for ya like a good boyfriend should."

" You're so sweet." I said smiling as Shane put his arm around me and we walked away.

" They don't call me Sugar Shane for nothing." He joked.

" Part of that name has still yet to be proved." I said winking at him.

" Which part is that?" Shane asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

" I think you know." I said, giving him a fiery kiss.

" EW you two, like get a room!" Evan joked, doing his best impression of a valley girl.

" Shut up Evan," Shane said. " You know Sugar Shane ain't got no shame."

" Yea but his girlfriend does, could we continue this later Shaney?" I complained wiggling uncomfortably and embarrassed that Evan caught us.

" Anything you want Sugar Baby."

" Uh...how sweet and all but could ya'll keep the little pet names to yourselves for the sanity of some people around here." Evan said, pretending to gag.

" Keep it up and I'll give ya something to gag about." Shane said pretending to mean it.

" You wanna back that mouth up?" Evan laughed.

" Okay boys, that's enough! If you keep fighting no sugar for you," I pointed to Shane then turned to Evan. " And no more dances for you!"

" Yes Halle." They both conceded.

" That's better, now shake hands and be friends." I joked.

Evan and Shane pretended to reluctantly shake hands with each other and then started laughing hysterically. Neither one of them could keep a straight face.

" You guys can't do that, neither of you know how to keep a straight face." I said laughing.

" I could if I was really mad at him." Shane said.

" Yea." Evan agreed.

" Sure ya could." I laughed.

**Later**

" You know what I would like so much?" Shane asked, stroking my hair.

" Hmm...lemme think...for us to do what we just did again?" I joked.

" Yea well besides that."

" I dunno, what Sugar Shane?"

" I'd like for you to come to my house this week off."

" Okay, I'd like that." I said.

" Alright Sugar Baby it's a deal," Shane said. " Now, about what we just did..."

" OH NO! I was only joking, you're nuts if you think I was serious!" I exclaimed.

" Aw, why not, didn't you like it?" Shane asked teasingly.

" NO it's not that...It's just.....DAMN Sugar can't you wait?"

" Maybe... then again...maybe not." Shane laughed, rolling me on top of him.

" Easy boy...calm yourself down! In more ways than one!" I said laughing.

" Okay, okay, I'll let you go now, but only this once." Shane joked.

" Thank you very much! Some of us do need to rest you know." I joked, kissing the tip of Shane's nose.

" Okay, go to sleep you little devil." Shane yawned.

" Like you're an innocent little angel." I said, laying my head on Shane's chest.

" I can't say I am, but neither can you."

" Shut the hell up and go to sleep, 'Sugar' Shane."

" Hey, don't diss the name."

***A/n: I know it's kinda weird, me calling him sugar all of a sudden but I like that name for him so that's what I'm gonna use***

The last sleepy word I heard come out of Shane's mouth was 'hey' before I was fast asleep, lying comfortably on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I woke up the next morning to Shane mumbling to himself. I figured he was just having some kind of dream and tried to go back to sleep...but that wasn't going to happen. His mumbling got louder and frankly more incoherent. I sighed and shook him awake.

" Sugar....hey Shaney...come on wake up baby...Sugar!"

Shane mumbled something else and tried to turn over.

" GREGORY SHANE HELMS WAKE UP!"

" Huh wha...what? What's wrong Sugar Baby?" He murmured sleepily.

" Wake up Shane, you were talking in your sleep baby."

" What are you talking about?" He asked.

" You were mumbling about something, I didn't quite catch what it was, are you okay?"

" I'm fine...but are you sure I was talking in my sleep?" Shane asked completely lost.

" Yea, I heard ya. I don't know what you were talking about but you were talking about something. I thought you were just dreaming but ya started talking louder and the louder you got the harder it was to understand you as strange as that seems." I explained.

" Weird...I don't think I've ever done that before." Shane said, shaking his head.

" How would you know?"

" Be quiet." 

" Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to come if you like." I said, 

getting up.

" Yea, yea, give me a minute."

" Well if you're coming you better hurry your ass up."

" Hey woman, I can't move that fast."

" Call me woman again and there'll be no more fun for you." I threatened teasingly.

" Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked.

" Call me woman again and you'll find out." I teased, walking into the bathroom.

" Wait a minute here! I wanna know what you're talking about. No more fun? Don't tease me like that Halle! Hal! Come on!" Shane called, jumping out of the bed.

" I thought that'd get you up." I laughed.

" Hey...that was all a plot to get me out of bed?"

" Ding! Ding! You win Sugar good job." I said sardonically.

" HEY now! Don't make fun of me wo...I mean Halle." Shane stammered.

" Yea that's right, I have a name." I said.

" Okay, I promise not to call you woman ever again if you promise not to tease me like that...it hurts ya know." Shane said, pretending to pout.

" Okay, promise made." I said.

" Good...now how about that shower...."

**Later**

I was sitting on the plane next to Shane on our way down to Charlotte North Carolina. I was going to stay at Shane's house there for the week off. It seemed as soon as we got off the plane there was a huge group of fans waiting out there for Shane. He just smiled good-naturedly and signed a few autographs and took a few pictures. As I was watching Shane sign autographs for his many fans. A boy, about 16 or so came up to me.

" Hi, can I have your autograph?" He asked.

" Oh sure," I said smiling. " What's your name?"

" Brad."

I signed the paper that he gave me with a smile.

" Here ya go." 

" Thanks a lot."

" No problem." 

" Looks you're developing a following huh?" Shane said, dipping his head down and kissing my neck.

" Hmm...guess so."

" Well come on Sugar Baby, let's go."

Shane put his arm around me as we walked toward the baggage claim.

" Wow, she's so lucky to be Shane Helms' girlfriend!" I heard a fan exclaim.

__

' You don't know how lucky I am.' I thought to myself.

" Hello! Yo Halle!" Shane said.

" Huh?"

" Hey, you spaced out on me."

" Oh sorry, guess I was daydreaming." I said.

" It's alright, let's go, I can't wait to show ya the house." Shane said happily.

" Okay."

We left the airport and soon after arrived at Shane's house. It wasn't a big house, but then again it didn't need to be for just Shane. It was a peaceful looking little house in an almost secluded place that was surrounded by trees and beautiful foliage. I never expected Shane to be a flower freak, but beautiful and colorful flowers surrounded the house.

" Like it?" Shane asked, as we pulled up in the driveway.

" It's beautiful, I never expected you to be a flower freak Sugar."

" Oh that! I didn't do that! They were there when I moved in the damn house! I water 'em once in a while but not that often unless it rains. I don't see how the little motherfuckers grow back every year." Shane ranted.

" Calm down Shane, you just need a woman to help you out." I said, patting his arm. 

" And let me guess, you're that woman?" Shane asked.

" Yes I am...but not this weekend. I just wanna spend it with you, being with you, being held by you, being kissed by you, touched by you, making love to you. How does that sound?"

" Sounds good to me Sugar Baby," Shane agreed. " Now, let's go inside."

" Okay."

Shane grabbed our bags and we went inside. I sat down on the couch as Shane put our bags in his room. When he came back I had taken off my shoes and was curled up on the couch. I was still tired from the early plane ride and wanted to go back to sleep.

" What's wrong babe?" Shane asked.

" Sleepy." I groaned.

" Miss full of energy, tired? It can't be!" Shane joked.

" Haha." I mumbled sardonically.

" Okay princess, come on, I'll take you upstairs."

Shane reached over the back of the couch and picked me up. He carried me up the stairs slowly and then unceremoniously dumped me on his bed.

" HEY!"

" Just wanted to see if I could wake ya up."

" That was so not funny!"

" Okay, I'm sorry."

" You've got quite a big bed for just you." I said.

" How'd you figure this is my room?" Shane asked jokingly.

" Well it's kinda a dead giveaway when you see a dresser with a pair of boxers hanging out of the top drawer." I laughed, curling up with a pillow.

" Okay smartass."

" Why you gotta be calling me names all of a sudden?" I pouted.

" I'm sorry Sugar Baby. Now, go to sleep, I'll wake you up later okay."

" Uh-huh." I said, already half asleep.

" I'll come get you later." Shane whispered, kissing my forehead.

I shook my head sleepily as Shane left, closing the door behind him. I wiggled around a little, trying to get underneath the covers and fell asleep. A couple of hours later Shane came back in and woke me up.

" Hey Halle, wake up baby."

" Hmm."

" Wake up."

" Hey Sugar." I said groggily.

" Hey, you ready to get up?" Shane asked sweetly.

" Yea."

" Okay, come on."

Shane helped me untangle my legs from the blanket as I got up and stretched. I looked at Shane, he had changed out of his jeans and shirt and was wearing a loose pair of sweats that were falling down and taking his boxers with them and no shirt.

" Where you been?" I asked.

" I went for a run while you were asleep."

" Oh, that would explain the change in clothes."

" Yep."

" You might wanna invest in putting on another pair of pants, those are taking your underwear with 'em." I said.

" I don't care right now." Shane said, shrugging his shoulders.

" I didn't think you would." I laughed.

" Well you know me." Shane joked.

" Yea, Sugar Shane ain't got no shame." I giggled.

" That's right I don't."

" Well come on Sugar Baby, let's go get some lunch."

" Sounds good."

" You slept for a while, I went for a mile and a half run and you were asleep when I got back. Ya didn't even know I came in and changed clothes." Shane said.

" Really?"

" Yea."

" Hmm...I was really tired then...I usually wake up at the slightest noise."

" Nah, not this time, you were sleeping like a rock."

" Yea, I only do that when I'm really tired."

" You looked so cute while you were asleep. I watched you for a little bit before I left...you look like an angel when you sleep."

" Oh Shane you're so sweet."

" Like I said, they don't call me Sugar Shane for nothing." He joked, kissing my hand.

" You've proved that to me in more ways than one." I said.

" I should watch you sleep more often, you're so cute. You get an adorable little pout on your lips, and your eyes are closed so lightly. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Shane said, twisting a lock of my hair around his fingers.

" Shane...I don't know what to say." I said, smiling uncontrollably.

" You don't have to, the look in your eyes says it all."

Shane gently kissed me on the lips. Slowly letting his tongue glide seductively into my mouth, as I did the same. Shane slipped his arm around my waist and gently laid me back on the couch where we were making out, our tongues tangled together. I gave out a little moan into Shane's mouth as he slid his hands up my shirt. 

" Shane..." I murmured against his kisses. " Sugar."

" What baby?" He asked, slowly pulling away.

" Don't you think we should go upstairs if we're gonna do this? I mean it's broad daylight."

" Don't worry about it sweetie."

" You sure?" I asked paranoid.

" You're self conscious about doing this here aren't you?"

" Yes." I said shyly.

" Don't be bashful. We can wait til later." Shane said, smoothing my hair back.

" Thank you Shane." I said.

" No problem Sugar Baby."

**Later**

" Halle come on!" Shane called impatiently.

" I'm coming!" I called.

I grabbed my hooded sweater duster off the bed and ran downstairs, trying to tie around my waist at the same time. I tripped over my untied shoe on the way down but luckily Shane was there to catch me. I stepped right on the shoestring and fell forward into Shane's arms.

" Sit down." Shane instructed.

" Um...okay." I said, bending down to tie my shoe.

" Nope," Shane said, gently smacking my hand. " I'll do it."

" Shane you're gonna spoil me," I giggled. " OW!"

" Sorry," Shane said sheepishly. " I'm used to tying my shoes really tight."

" It's okay, just make sure I can still feel my feet after you're done." I said.

" Deal."

" So where are we going?" I asked.

" Just for a little walk, I'll show you where I went this morning." Shane said.

" Okay."

" It's nice really, there's a park and then off a little further is the docks and some shops, kinda like the boardwalk at a beach only smaller it's pretty cool," Shane said. " I go off up there in the mornings when I'm awake, hang out for a couple minutes and go back home...back to bed or something."

" You love that bed of yours don't you Sugar?" I teased.

" Not as much as I love you."

" That's so corny it's cute." I laughed, giving Shane a kiss.

" I'm not corny." Shane pouted.

" You're not, that comment was, but it was cute." I said.

" Okay, come on." Shane said, grabbing my hand.

" So, what do you plan on doing when we get there?" I asked.

" Hang, watch the water a bit, I suppose. There's a nice little restaurant I know of that's close to there, only a few blocks away I wanna take ya to." 

" Okay, that's sounds nice." I said.

Shane and I left on our walk which was really nice. It was fairly warm for the fall and I didn't need my jacket for the time being. Shane and I finally reached the park, which was pretty big. There was a jungle gym setup for the younger kids and then there were benches and bike and skating paths. Shane and I walked hand in hand down a path towards where the docks were. It was still pretty good light outside and the sun was shining for another few hours. I looked toward the sky pointing out to Shane how it was starting to turn pinks and purples.

" It's beautiful." I said.

" Yea it is. Ya know Halle, this is something I don't do, come out here around this time at night. You bring out a lot of different stuff in me Hal and I love you for it."

" What kinda different stuff do you think I bring out in you?" I asked.

" Like...I dunno, I guess I don't think I'm as arrogant when I'm around you, I don't talk quite as much, and I guess there's some other things but I can't name 'em." Shane said.

" There are Shane." I said.

" Really? Like what?"

" Well I've known you since I got into the WCW and not once have I seen you show so much compassion towards anyone, like you said, you're less arrogant, there's definitely a sensitive side to you that I like a lot, and as far as I'm concerned, you're much more romantic then when I first met you. I'm sure you remember that." I said.

" Yeah I remember that...I thought you totally hated me cuz I slapped you on the ass." Shane laughed.

" Well, I thought you were a jerk for doing that. Then I got to know you and realized you were a sweetie." I giggled.

" Aw, you're so nice," Shane joked. " But you know something Halle, I want you to know this, no matter how many fights we get into in the future or how much we joke around with each other I will always love you even if we break up I'll always love you, no matter what. I can honestly say to your face you're the first woman I've ever loved like this and I mean that." 

" Oh Shane..." 

I was about to say something else when I was cut off by a high-pitched squealing voice screaming.

" SHANE!"

He turned his head to see who called him. Shane rolled his eyes and groaned.

" What's wrong Sugar?" I asked.

" Ah nothing...just ignore that girl PLEASE!"

" Um... okay...why might I ask?"

" Ugh, she's an old girlfriend...bitch refuses to leave me alone...every time I'm in town she seems to track me down. Just ignore her okay sugar baby."

" Okay."

Shane grasped my hand and we started walking.

" Shane!" She called again.

Shane sighed and we stopped.

" What?" I asked.

" I'm gonna talk to her...just to get her off my case ya know. I want you to be right there though okay." Shane said.

" Okay."

" Shane! It's SO nice to see you again." The girl said.

" Rachael what a surprise." Shane said.

" So how have you been?" She chirped, trying not to notice me.

" Just fine." Shane said in an annoyed tone.

" That's great to hear," Rachael exclaimed. " So, who's this?"

" This is Halle, my lovely girlfriend."

" Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Rachael."

" Likewise." I said, lackadaisically shaking her extended hand. 

" Are you still wrestling Shane?"

" Of course I am," Shane said, grabbing my hand. " Well ya know, sorry to cut this short but we've gotta be going, we've got plans."

" Okay then, maybe we can catch up later." Rachael said. 

" Yeah maybe."

__

' Maybe not.' I thought.

Shane and I turned and walked away with Shane grumbling some pretty unpleasant things.

" Calm down sugar. Don't worry about her, you got me." I said.

" Damn right! I don't need some rat faced ho when I got a beautiful, sexy bombshell like you." 

" See, now let's go."

**Later**

Shane and I were walking back to his house hand in hand back to his house while simultaneously watching the sun go down. 

" Look at that Shane, over there. The purple, pink, and orange. It's so pretty."

" Yea it is. Come on sugar baby, let's head home."

" Okay Shane."

Shane and I walked the peaceful walk back to Shane's house in a comfortable silence. When we got back Shane and I sat on the couch curled up in each other's arms. Shane gently kissed me on the mouth, wanting to continue what we had started earlier that day.

" Are you ready now Halle?" Shane whispered gently against my ear.

" Hell yea."

Shane was just about to kiss me again when the phone curtly rang and interrupted him.

" Damn, something always happens when it starts getting good." Shane said, picking up the phone.

" Yeah, whatever Shane." I laughed.

I watched Shane talk on the phone and became interested when his face all of a sudden twisted into a annoyed grimace.

" What?" I whispered loudly, tugging on his arm.

Shane waved me away and continued his annoyed conversation with the person on the phone. I sat back on the couch and pouted until he hung up.

" Sorry babe." Shane said.

" Who was that?" I asked.

" Remember that chick we met in the park?"

" What is that crazy bitch fucking stalking you or something?"

" Might as well be." Shane grumbled.

" Look Shane, you're here, with me this weekend, don't think about work, obsessive people or anything like that okay sugar. Just concentrate on this."

With that I leaned in and gave Shane a passionate kiss. He was a bit surprised but quickly got into it. Then all of a sudden Shane grabbed me up and hauled me off the couch in one swift motion.

" Hey!"

" Shh," Shane purred deeply. " Don't worry."

Once we got upstairs Shane dropped me gently on his bed and laid beside me, kissing me eagerly. Shane slowly pulled my shirt up over my head. Gradually our clothing became less and less until both Shane and I were nude, still making out on his bed. Shane tenderly planted a trail of fiery kisses down the front of my body. No sooner than we had gotten undressed had Shane kissed and caressed almost every part of my body with his soft lips and we were tenderly making love. After a few long, pleasure-filled hours Shane and I both collapsed in each other's arms, breathing hard. Shane gently placed a row of feathery soft kisses across my forehead, stroking my hair.

" Sugar Shane, you are amazing." I panted, lying my head on his chest.

" I love you Halle."

" I love you too Shane."

I woke up the next morning without Shane next to me. I rolled over expecting to have Shane's solid body next to me but instead I got nothing but cold blankets.

" Shane!" I whined in an annoying high-pitched voice. 

I got up and put Shane's 3 Count T-shirt over my body and sleepily walked downstairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and Shane was sitting on the couch with his head thrown back on the back of the couch.

" Rachael really...this is not a good time." Shane groaned.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned inwardly, annoyed at this girl that wouldn't leave my Shane alone. I yawned softly and stretched my arms up.

" Shane." I said.

" Halle," He said, standing up. " Hey baby."

" Morning." I yawned.

" I'm trying my hardest to get her outta here." Shane whispered in my ear.

" Okay." I said.

Shane hugged me and discreetly pinched me on the butt. I squealed and walked toward the kitchen to get a drink. I looked around in the fridge for something to drink. I pulled out the carton of Orange juice, set it on the counter and went to go get a glass. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me so I turned around and caught that girl staring at me jealously. I gave her a dirty look and returned my attention to getting my drink. I poured myself a glass of juice then put the carton back in the fridge. I picked up my glass and walked out into the living room again. I blew Shane a kiss on the way up the stairs and gave Rachael another dirty look. She scowled back at me, but I stopped myself before I could fire out any comment. I simply smiled to myself and walked up the stairs. When I got back upstairs I sat down on Shane's bed, sipping at my glass of orange juice. A few minutes later Shane came back upstairs.

" About time." I said.

" Sorry babe." Shane said.

" What did she want?" 

" I dunno, nor do I care. She was babbling about something, I lost track at the last 'like' and 'so totally' man she's a pain in the ass." 

" I understand. I was mad you weren't here when I woke up Sugar, I wanted you to hold me." I whined.

" I'm sorry Halle. She just came at a really bad time, I wanted to be here too."

" Well it's okay cause it's not your fault."

" Thank you baby." Shane said, kissing me on the lips.

**The Next Day**

" So the weekend off was pretty good...with the exception of the crazy chick that wouldn't leave Shane alone." I said to my sister.

" Crazy chick?"

" Yea! Shane told me about her. Her names Rachael or something like that and whenever he's in town she tracks him down somehow."

" She a fucking stalker."

" Exactly, like yesterday morning she showed up at his house outta the blue."

" EW that's just wrong. What'd she say when Shane told her you were his girl?"

" Nothing, she just tried to play off all nice and shit like I was her best friend."

" Oh please...hey is she related to Trish?" Nessia laughed.

" Probably! EEW! THEY EVEN LOOKED ALIKE! Now that I think about it. OH NASTY!" 

" Okay that's weird." Ness said.

" Yea." 

" Okay, so let me get this straight...you spent the weekend at Shane's house, had a great time except for the freaky girl that was stalking your man and she is possibly related to Trish Stratus?"

" Yes."

" Damn...that's all I got to say." Nessia laughed.

" Hell the girl was freaking me out. Ya know the night before Shane and I well...had a little fun let's say so I don't gross you out and ya know I expected him to be there in the morning but he's not. He's downstairs cuz this bitch comes to the damn door so early in the morning." 

" Ya know what I say...KILL HER!" Nessia laughed.

" Yea I COULD do that...and be in jail for murder for a few years...I think I'll just take care of it my way."

" Okay, but if ya need any help...I'm right here!"

" Thanks Ness."

" No problem sis."

Nessia and I got up and left the room. She went to find Shannon while I went off to find Shane.

" Halle!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned around and saw Lita coming toward me.

" Oh hey girlie what's up?"

" Nothing much, did you still wanna borrow that shirt?"

" Uh...what shirt?" I asked.

" That purple one."

" Oh yeah! Um...yeah actually I did, I wanna wear it out to the ring tonight."

" Okay, I'll go get it, wanna come along?"

" Sure," I said. " Hey, have you seen Shane?"

" Uh yeah, him, Jeff, and Matt went out for lunch or something about a half-hour ago." Lita said.

" Okay, I was just looking for him." I said.

" Really? How come?"

" You don't know?"

" Don't know what?"

" That Shane and I are dating."

" No I didn't but I do now." Lita laughed.

" Yep."

" How long?"

" About a month now." I said.

" Aw, that's cool. I can totally see you two together." Lita said.

" Really?"

" Yea."

" Ya know, I never really thought of it, how Shane and I appear as a couple, I just think about it as I love Shane so much that it really doesn't matter to me how people see us. As corny as it sounds." I said.

" No, I understand, I think it's sweet that you see him like that." Lita said.

" Really you do?"

" Yeah, I think it's sweet plus, you and Shane make the cutest couple."

" Thanks Lita."

" Yeah, no prob."

" So about that shirt, I am so glad we wear the same size, I can't borrow clothes from Ness, she's skinner than me."

" Really? You and Nessia look about the same size."

" Nope, she's 2 sizes smaller than me."

" Wow, I didn't know that." Lita said. 

" Yeah, I got a big ole butt so I can't fit Ness's pants."

" Hey! We wear the same size, we don't have big asses!" Lita exclaimed.

" Yeah!"

" If anything, we're curvy, we don't have big asses!" 

" That's right Lita!"

Lita and I walked down to her lockeroom and she gave me the shirt she said that I could borrow. I tried it on just to make sure it fit and thanked Lita. 

" So, how was your week off Halle?" Lita asked.

" Absolutely wonderful! I went to Shane's house it was great! We had a lot of fun, only there was this chick who was like an old girlfriend of Shane's who kept coming around and was like stalking Shane." I said.

" Really? What was her name? Shane's has introduced all the OMEGA powers to his girlfriends." Lita said.

" Rachael."

" Hmm...short blonde hair, kinda ditzy?"

" Yeah."

" Short chick, freckles?" Lita said.

" Yeah, that's her." I said.

" Oh yea, I know her, she's creepy, every time that Shane is in town even if he's with all us, like the OMEGA powers and everything she's always around, even if Shane's got a new girlfriend or something, and basically that's why Shane hasn't had the best track record with the ladies y'know?" Lita said.

" No."

" Well, if Shane were to be at home and bring a girlfriend with him she'd kinda get under her skin and try and drive them away you know so she can try and get back together with Shane because they had kinda a bad breakup. Shane dropped her like a bad habit." 

" Oh...so that's why she shows up at Shane's house at 10 in the morning and she knows I'm there cause earlier that day Shane and I were walking around and we met up with her and Shane says 'this is my lovely girlfriend Halle' and she kinda gave me a dirty look y'know what I mean?"

" Yeah," Lita said. " But ya know, don't let her get to you, stick by Shane no matter what I know you love him Halle. So don't give up and don't let him give up."

" Yeah, thanks Lita." I said.

**Later**

I had to accompany Kidman to the ring for his match against X-pac for the WWF Light Heavyweight Title. I got to interfere just like every good valet does but unfortunately Albert was out there along with X-pac so I had to be careful. I almost got a little too close to Albert but then here comes Kidman flying over the top rope and taking out Albert and almost me too. At the end of the match Kidman ended up winning which was great for him. While we were in the ring 'celebrating' X-pac attacked Kidman from behind I tried to help fight off X-pac but Albert grabbed me and I got a Baldo-Bomb for trying to help Kidman. RAW had cut to a commercial and both Kidman and I limped backstage.

" You okay?" He asked.

" Fine, a little sore though." 

Which wasn't the entire truth, I didn't tell Pete that I'd had a stomachache all day.

" That really looked painful." Pete said.

" It was, but nothing I can't survive," I said. " I'm gonna go find Shane, see ya later Pete."

" See ya Halle."

I walked down the hall and found the room I had left Shane in before I went out for the match with Pete. I opened the door and Shane was changing into his superhero Hurricane outfit for his match.

" I never knew a superhero could be so damn good looking." I joked.

" HEY! Ever heard of knocking?" Shane laughed.

" Not when I know my incredibly gorgeous boyfriend is all alone in a room."

" Get your little ass over here," Shane grabbed my waist. " I saw your match, you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine." I said.

" Good I'm glad."

" When are you gonna get outta this superhero gimmick huh Sugar?" I asked.

" I don't know, it's kinda fun though."

" But it makes you look so stupid."

" Yeah but it's all in fun that's all baby." Shane said, giving me a kiss.

" I know," I said. " Who's your match against?"

" My...ARCH NEMISIS! The evil Matt Hardy!" Shane joked.

" You are a sad person Shane Helms." I groaned.

" Hey I'm just getting into character." 

" Okay, I'm gonna go change." I said.

**Later**

" Halle, are you coming with us?" Lita asked me.

" Nah, I'm not feeling too hot right now, I'm gonna hang at the hotel." I said.

" You sure?"

" Yeah, tell Shane I'm gonna be here okay." 

" Sure, catch ya later Hal."

" Bye Lita."

As Lita left I laid back down, holding my stomach. I had had the worst stomachache all day long and felt like I was going to vomit at any time. And not to mention I'd been exhausted all week long. Only a few short seconds after Lita had left and I had laid down I was back up again and gotten sick in the bathroom, I didn't even notice that Shane had come in the room.

" Hal! You alright baby?" Shane called.

I flushed the toilet, washed my mouth out and walked back into the room.

" I'm fine, just a little tummy ache that's all."

" You sure you're alright?"

" Yeah I'm fine, I just have a little bug or something okay Shaney."

" Alright, as long as you're okay," Shane said. " Do you want me to stay with you?"

" If you want too." I said.

" I just wanna be here with you if you're sick." Shane said.

" You don't have to be Shaney, go have fun okay."

" I can't have any fun without you." Shane pouted.

" It's not gonna kill you Shane just go." I said.

" You're positive you're okay?"

" Positive, 100%!" I said.

" Okay then, I'll see you later."

" Later baby."

Shane kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I knew Shane wanted to stay with me but if I did have some kind of stomach bug I didn't want him to catch it. I laid back down and tried to relax but I felt so horrible at the time. My head was hurting and my stomach was too, I felt dizzy and knew I'd end up throwing up again any time. I had managed to lay there and sleep a little bit but I woke up only a few minutes later to run to the bathroom and get sick again.

" AH! What is wrong with me!" I groaned.

I laid down again and managed to sleep until Shane came back in a few hours later.

" Hey, sorry to wake you."

" It's okay, I wasn't sleeping well anyway." I said sitting up.

" You okay baby?" Shane asked.

" Yeah, I just have a bad stomachache that's all."

" Have you been sick all day?"

" No." I lied.

" Halle." Shane said sternly.

" What? I'm serious, I felt fine most of the day, it was just after my match I started to feel sick." I lied again.

" Okay Hal."

" I'm gonna try and get some more sleep okay sugar." I said.

" Alright," Shane said. " Night Halle."

" Night."

Shane kissed me on the cheek and got somewhat comfortable to make another attempt at sleeping. I managed to sleep through the night but woke up the next morning only to get sick again.

" Halle baby, are you sure you're okay?" Shane asked sleepily.

" I don't know Shaney, I feel so sick right now." I groaned.

" What'd you eat yesterday?" Shane asked.

" Uh...not much, I had half a Caesar salad, a coke, half a sandwich, and a handful of skittles from Jeff."

" Well I guess it's nothing you ate," Shane said. " How come you didn't eat yesterday baby?"

" I wasn't hungry, and I was tired and didn't feel well." I said.

" I thought you said you only felt sick after your match." Shane said.

" Oh...uh..."

" Busted Halle, why'd you lie to me?"

" I'm sorry Shane...I just didn't want you to have to spend all your time worrying about me."

" I'm gonna worry about you babe, that's cuz I love you," Shane said. " Next time tell me if you're not feeling well, okay?"

" Okay Shane I will."

**Later**

I was sitting in the back with my sister and Lita chatting before the venue when my sister noticed that I seemed to be off in my own world.

" Halle!"

" Huh?"

" Are you okay sis?" Nessia asked.

" Yeah girl, you look you look kinda pale." Lita said.

" Oh...I'm not feeling well that's all."

" Well what's wrong?" Nessia asked.

" Just a stomachache is all, no need to panic."

" You sure?"

" Yeah, I just have a stomachache and my head hurts a little, probably just a little bug that's all." I said.

" Is this just from today?" Nessia asked.

" No," I admitted. " I felt sick all day yesterday too."

" Halle, maybe you should see a doctor or something." Lita suggested.

" I don't think so, it's probably just a bug really." 

" Well Halle if you still feel sick after tomorrow or something go see a doctor or something okay sis." Nessia said.

" I will." I said.

" Promise Halle?"

" I promise Ness!" I sighed.

" Okay, I'm just making sure, cuz you're my sister and I wanna know you're okay."

" I'll be fine Ness, chill."

Later on that day I was feeling so sick I didn't even accompany Pete to the ring for his match, as a matter of fact, I went back to the hotel. I had laid down and tried to relax and rest but it didn't come easy. I was throwing up and had a splitting headache. A few hours later Shane came in the room, I had just gotten to sleep after throwing up about 20 times.

" Halle!"

" What? I just fell asleep." I groaned.

" Sorry baby, but you're going to the doctor tomorrow, Nessia made an appointment for you."

" WHAT! Why? I'm fine!" I argued.

" Halle, you've been sick for 3 days baby, Ness and me are worried about you."

" Ugh Shane I'm fine!"

" Hal, don't be difficult baby...I just wanna know if there's something wrong with you honey...please cooperate...for me."

" Okay Shane...for you."

" Good, now are you gonna try and go back to sleep?"

" Yeah, I'm really tired."

" Okay honey," Shane kissed my forehead. " Sleep well."

" I'll try."

That night, I slept through the whole night and felt pretty good the next morning, still a little nauseous but much better than I had earlier in the week. I had gotten up and taken a shower, all while Shane was still sleeping.

" Shane baby," I whispered. " Wake up!"

" Hmm? What?"

" Come on, wake up baby." I said.

" Hey, how are ya feeling?"

" Great! Much better than I did yesterday."

" You're still going to the doctor Halle."

" SHANE!" I whined.

" No Halle, you're going." Shane said sternly.

" I'm fine," I said. " I don't have to go!"

" Halle baby you agreed to this last night, you're going and that's final!"

" I don't want to, I hate going to the doctor."

" Hey so do I but everyone has to go sometime or another."

" Yeah, yeah."

**Later**

I was getting ready to leave to go to the mall with my sister and Lita when I had the sudden urge to vomit again. Luckily for me Shane wasn't around or else I'd be going STRAIGHT to the doctor, but I had left the door open and my sister had come to pick me up and heard me throwing up in the bathroom.

" Halle!"

I groaned, flushed the toilet, and washed my mouth out. I walked out into the room and Nessia was standing there.

" Halle Laine Daniels!"

" Yea I know!"

" Halle I'm taking you to the doctor NOW!"

" But what about..."

" Lita can come with us, you're going to the doctor NOW Halle!"

" Okay fine," I muttered. " Let's just go."

My sister gathered up Lita and we all left and I unwillingly let Nessia take me to the doctor. Once we got there I sat with my arms crossed as Nessia checked me in like a 3-year-old.

" It's for the best Halle, come on, you're finally gonna get to find out what's wrong with you and why you've been throwing up lately."

" Yeah whatever." I murmured.

" Hey can I ask you something? This might help you figure out what's wrong." Lita said.

" Sure."

" Were you late this month for your period this month?" Lita whispered.

" Uh...yeah actually I am...Lita you don't think? Could I be?" I asked in a panicked voice.

" When was the last time you were with Shane?" Lita asked softly.

" Um...A few weeks ago, when we had that week off." I replied.

" It might just be...did ya'll use protection?"

" No..."

" See, that could be the reason, you could be pregnant Halle." 

" Oh God no! I don't want that right now!"

" I know you don't because of your career right?"

" Yeah." 

" It's gonna be okay Halle." Lita said, giving me a half hug.

" I hope..."

" Halle Daniels."

" Ness, Lita, come with me!"

" Okay." They agreed in unison.

Lita, Nessia, and I walked back to the examining room behind the nurse.

" Which of you is Halle?"

" I am." I said.

" Okay, what seems to have been your problem?"

" Well lately, I've been extremely exhausted, vomiting a lot, headaches, stomachaches, and things like that. And I don't know what's wrong." I said.

" Okay Halle, why don't you take this gown and put it on and the doctor will be right in to see you."

" Okay." I said.

The nurse handed me a little gown and told me to take my clothes off and put it on. I did so and a few minutes later the doctor came in.

" Hello ladies," The doctor looked at me. " I take it you're Halle."

" Yes."

" I'm Dr. Bailey."

" Hello." I said, nervously playing with my fingers.

" So Miss Daniels, what seems to be the problem?"

" Well lately I've been feeling really sick, I've been exhausted, vomiting a lot, and I've had some bad headaches and stomachaches."

" Okay, have you had your period this month?" Dr. Bailey asked.

" No."

" Is that normal for you or is it late?"

" It's late."

" When was the last time that you had sexual intercourse?" 

" It was three weeks ago."

" Did you use any kind of protection?"

" No."

" How old are you Halle?"

" Twenty-two."

" Halle, have you ever thought about being pregnant?"

" Just recently."

" Okay Halle, we're going to give you a pregnancy test today okay."

" Okay." I nodded.

I went though the test with no problem at all. I sat on the examination table anxiously, looking down at my hands.

" Halle," Nessia said. " How do you think the test is going to come back?"

" I don't know Ness." I said.

" How do you WANT it to come back?" Lita asked.

" I don't know that either, everything is just so mixed up inside, I want it but I don't...I don't know what Shane's going to say...I don't know if he'll be happy or angry or what!"

" I doubt he'll be angry Hal." Lita said.

" Yeah...I just hope he has a good reaction."

" He will," Nessia reassured me. " Don't worry about it."

" Plus, think of how fun it'll be to have a baby," Lita exclaimed. " I mean it'll be hard and everything but it'd be so cool!"

" It would, wouldn't it." I said smiling slightly.

" If it's positive, how are you gonna tell Shane?" Nessia asked.

" I'm just gonna come right out and tell him." I said.

" Good idea."

" Halle." Dr. Bailey said, re-entering the room."

" Yes." I said nervously.

" Congratulations, you're going to be a mother." Dr. Bailey said smiling.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe it.

" Wow..." I managed.

" Are you okay?" Dr. Bailey asked.

" Yes I'm fine, just a little shocked." I said.

" The baby's father, you know him, not to imply anything, but he's responsible right?"

" Oh yes! Shane's responsible!" I exclaimed.

" Okay then, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

" Well, I won't be here for long," I said. " I'm traveling."

" Oh. Well you'll have to be extra careful now, nothing physical."

" But I'm a wrestler, how will that affect me?"

" You won't be wrestling for a while Halle, you have to be extremely careful. I don't want you to be wrestling and risk the baby." Dr. Bailey said.

" I could just be a valet right? Meaning I'd just accompany my guy to the ring but not wrestle." I asked.

" That'd be fine, just don't get into ANY physical frays Halle it puts your baby at an extremely high risk."

" Okay I won't," I said. " I guess I'll just valet until I start gaining my weight." 

" That's a good idea," Dr. Bailey said. " I'm sure one of your friends will keep you in line right?"

" Oh I will, that's my little sister, I'll keep her in check, so will the baby's father, he would hate to see her in any danger." Nessia said.

" That's wonderful, you've got people to look out for you," Dr. Bailey said. " Well if you don't have anymore questions Halle, good luck and congratulations once again."

" I do have one more question actually, how far along am I?"

" Not long, just about a week."

" Okay, thank you."

" You're very welcome."

Nessia, Lita, and I left the doctors office and headed back to the hotel. Neither of us felt much like shopping anymore.

" How should I tell Shane?" I asked.

" Just tell him." Lita said.

" Yeah, just go, Shane I have something to tell you insert pet name here," Nessia joked. " And he'll say, okay what do you wanna tell me. And you'll say well guess what, I'm pregnant."

" It's not that easy Ness," I said. " I can't just do that."

" Why not?" Lita asked.

" Just tell him sis, it'll be okay." Nessia said.

" Yeah, I will." I said.

" And don't stall!" Lita added.

" I won't!"

When we got back to the hotel I went straight to my room to see if Shane was there, but he wasn't. I walked back out and ran into Pete.

" Hey Halle!" He said.

" Hey Pete, have you seen Shane? I've got something REALLY important to tell him." I said.

" Yeah actually, him and Shannon went out a little while ago, they should be back in about 15-20 minutes maybe."

" Okay thanks Pete."

I walked back into my room and sat down, contemplating how I would tell Shane about the baby. I was really nervous about telling him for some reason and I knew that wasn't good for me right now. I stood up and paced around the room a little bit thinking about what to say to Shane. I had finally stopped pacing when I heard the door open.

" Halle! Hey baby! How are you? What'd the doctor say?"

" I'm fine, I feel better, and uh...well...I've got something to tell you Shane. This is extremely important and you might wanna sit down okay."

" Uh...okay." 

Shane sat down and I stood in front of him nervously playing with my hands.

" Shane...uh...I want you to know...that I know this is gonna change a lot but I really hope you're happy about this," I started nervously. " Well when I went to the doctor today, she told me why I'd been throwing up, having stomachaches, headaches, and been so tired lately...Shane...I'm pregnant."

" H...Halle...are....are you serious? You're pregnant? You're having a baby? You're 100% sure?"

" One hundred percent Shane! Are you...happy...angry...what?"

" OH HALLE! I'm thrilled! This is great! This is wonderful baby!"

Shane jumped up and hugged me. He picked me up and spun me around.

" Halle this is great!" Shane exclaimed.

" Yeah it is...isn't it?"

" Oh my God Halle I can't believe this! This is so wonderful...we're gonna be parents," Shane cried happily. " How do you feel about it?"

" I feel great about it! I mean, it's gonna be hard with the traveling and all but it's gonna be great! I want this child Shane and I'm glad you want it too."

" Halle this is great! I'm so happy!"

Shane and I both sat down, his eyes were still shimmering with happiness and I couldn't stop smiling.

" I can't believe this Shane! It's going to be so different." I said.

" Yeah I know, but it's all worth it baby."

**6 Months Later**

" Ugh, this is such a pain in the ass!" I groaned, touching my stomach.

" Halle don't worry about it kid," Lita said. " It'll all be over in a few months."

" Yeah," I said. " Hey, I wanna go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat, come with me?"

" Sure!"

Lita and I got up and walked toward the cafèteria. We saw a few of the other wrestlers who had spoken to us, me especially because of the pregnancy. Lita and I walked into the cafeteria and we went to get our food.

" Whatdaya want? I'll go get it for ya." Lita said sweetly.

" You don't have to Lita," I said. " I can do it."

" Nah, you hang tight I'll go no prob. What do ya want?" Lita said.  
" Lita, you are sweeter than sugar babe," I smiled. " Uh...just get me a turkey sandwich, chips, and a water please."

" Sure no problem, be right back."

Lita smiled and scurried off to get our food. I sat at the table twirling a lock of my hair around my finger, staring off into space, thinking about how different my life was going to be in only a few short months. I sighed a small happy sigh and continued my thoughts until I heard someone calling my name.

" Halle." The voice said.

I shook my head and looked up, then groaned inwardly at who it was.

" What do you want?" I groaned.

" I just wanted to say hi," Trish smirked. " Gosh Halle, you've gotten pretty...hmm...how can I put this...uh....fat....what's up with you?"

" God Trish you're so fucking blonde! I haven't gotten fat." I said sharply.

" Then what do ya call that huge belly?"

" Ugh Trish if you MUST know, I'm not fat dammit, I'm 6 months pregnant."

" Oh my gosh! That's wonderful!" Trish gasped.

" Spare me the drama Trish." I said.

" What are you talking about? I'm so happy for you," Trish exclaimed. " But seriously, who in their right mind would knock you up?"

I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't think of anything to say. I was just in one of those quiet 'I don't want any confrontation' moods which made me completely susceptible to Trish's harsh comments. I really felt like crying but I refused to let Trish see that. Luckily for me Lita had showed up at that very time.

" Trish what are you doing?" She asked angrily.

" Oh nothing, just making conversation," She said. " See you later Halle."

" What happened Halle?" Lita asked, sitting our stuff down.

" I don't know, she just came over and said I looked like I was getting fat, I told her I wasn't fat, I was 6 months pregnant, she says AW! that's so great but who in their right mind would knock you up. I'm not really in one of those moods to fight back today and I really wanted to cry but I refused to let her see that." I said.

" I'll be right back."

Lita got up from the table and walked over to Trish. She grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Lita said a few things that I didn't catch and then I saw her punch Trish.

" And that's for fucking with my friend bitch!"

Everyone who was in the room applauded Lita as she walked back over to me. I stood up and hugged her.

" Thanks Lita."

" No problem," She said. " Next time, I'll take her out...damn stupid bitch."

" Calm down Lita, just forget about her." I said.  
" Yeah, you're right."

**3 Months later**

After only God knows how many hours and a WHOLE lot of pain Dorian Juliet Helms was born on April 16, 2001. I remember being in a lot of pain but then I remembered how wonderful it felt to see my tiny baby girl being handed to me and looked down upon by her father. I remember seeing the look in Shane's eyes when he first saw her, how he looked absolutely thrilled, and how he had tears in his eyes. It amazed me to the highest extent to see that but it was a wonderful sight. I was just waking up and I looked around and saw Nessia, Shannon, Lita, Jeff, Matt, and Shane sitting all around, all of them sleeping except Shane.

" Hey baby, how are you?" He whispered, walking up to me.

" Still a little tired, a little hurt, other than that I'm fine." I replied.

" Good to hear," Shane kissed my forehead. " You did great today Halle, I'm proud of you baby."

" Ya know, I never thought it'd be that hard...I mean I knew it'd be hard but I mean...it's a lot more than I expected." I said.

" Yeah...I know." Shane said.

" Where is she?" I asked.

" They're cleaning her up all that good stuff, they'll bring her back." Shane smiled.

" Hmm...this is gonna be so different Sugar," I murmured. " I can't believe it...but... it...it's the single most wonderful thing that's happened to me in my 22 years on this planet. I never thought I'd be so young when I had my first child but now that it's said and done...it's more than worth it, we're gonna go through a lot now Shane but...now...I've got you...and...Dorian...and everyone who loves me and that's what really makes live worth living is the people around you...the ones who truly love you."

" You are absolutely right Halle that's absolutely right. Everything IS going to change now, but it's all changing for the best." Shane said.

**2 weeks later**

I was sitting in a lockeroom with Nessia, Lita, and Stacy Keibler holding Dorian in my arms when there was a knock on the door.

" Come in!" Nessia called.

The door gently swung open to reveal a quiet looking Trish Stratus.

" What do you want?" Lita asked, jumping up.

" Whoa! Lita calm down, I just wanted to say something to Halle."

" What is it?" I asked.

" Uh look, I've been thinking a lot lately."

I bit my own tongue to keep from laughing. " And?"

" And I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for acting like a bi...I mean brat toward you all the time," Trish said, catching herself out of consideration for Dorian's little ears. " I'm really sorry, all the stuff I've said, everything I've done I'm sorry about it all, I just hope you'd forgive me."

" Well I guess you shouldn't be the only one apologizing," I handed Dorian to Stacy. " I haven't exactly been the most wonderful person to you in the past. I'm sorry too, and I forgive you Trish."

" Same here." She said with a smile.

I stood up and walked over to Trish. For the first time ever we hugged each other like friends. We both smiled as I invited Trish to stay and chat with us for a while. I sat down and Stacy handed Dorian back to me.

" Is it a girl or a boy?" Trish asked.

" A girl," I said. " Dorian Juliet Helms." 

" Aw, that's a beautiful name." Trish smiled.

" Shane and I are thinking about just calling her DJ instead of her getting older and saying Mommy, Daddy, why do I have a boys name." I laughed.

" It's not a boys name." Nessia said.

" Biased," Lita exclaimed pointing at Ness. " Halle told me, that's your middle name."

" Halle! You little..."

" Hey! Little ears here!" I said, looking down at Dorian.

" Aw, she's asleep." Stacy whispered.

" Yeah, I'm gonna put her down for a bit."

I gently put my sleeping daughter down into her carrier and sat it on the couch in the room carefully. The five of us sat in the room and talked for another few hours after a little bit a few of the girls started to filter out for their matches. First was Lita, then Stacy, then Trish, leaving Nessia and I alone.

" I'm proud of you Hal," She said. " You really handled this well kiddo. You're so young and....and...now you have a child...it's great...I'm really happy for you."

" Thanks Nessia," I said. " So, what about you and Shannon?"

" We're moving at our own pace okay," Nessia joked. " No, but really, we've run into a bump in the road and it's....nothing to worry about. We've worked it out already."

" That's great!" 

" Yeah, maybe Shannon and I will have kids one day, you and Shane already started, and ya'll aren't even married."

That's when it hit me...Shane and I being married. Did he want to? Were we ready for this type of thing?

" Hal, are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm just thinking, will Shane wanna get married. I mean...for Dorian."

" Halle, I think Shane will wanna get married for more than JUST Dorian, I mean you two are so much in love and it's just right. I think if you two do get married it won't only be for your daughter but for yourselves as well." Nessia said.

" You're right Ness." I said with a smile.

" Speaking of Shane, where's he at?" Nessia asked.

" Practicing with Matt." I replied.

" Oh, don't you think he should be here?" Nessia asked.

" It's okay Ness, he'll be here soon." I said.

**Later**

I was lying on a bed in a hotel room, curled up trying to sleep when Shane came in mumbling to himself quite loudly might I say about something. 

" Shane, what are you babbling about?" I murmured.

" Hmm? Oh, sorry honey," He said. " Were you trying to sleep?"

" Yeah," I said. " Dorian is already down for the night."

" Okay," Shane kissed my forehead. " Get some sleep okay."

" Mmm, okay, that sounds pretty darn good right now."

Shane chuckled and pulled the covers up around me tighter.

" I heard you made up with Trish."

" Yeah," I yawned. " It was getting pretty pointless anyway."

" Yeah, I guess it was." Shane said.

" Where have you been all day?" I asked.

" Everywhere but where I'm supposed to be," Shane groaned. " I'm sorry baby, I've been practicing a little much lately."

" It's okay Shane, just make sure your daughter gets to see you." I laughed slightly.

" She will, I promise." Shane said looking down into the small crib in the room.

" She's adorable isn't she?" I said.

" Of course, she looks just like you."

I smiled a little and yawned again. I snuggled down into the covers a little more.

" I'm sleepy." I moaned.

" Then go to sleep." Shane said.

" I'm trying."

Shane laughed softly at me and climbed into bed with me. He kissed me on the mouth gently and stroked my hair.

" G'night Halle baby."

" Good night Sugar."

I woke up again to the cries of little Dorian. I got up and tended to her then laid down again. I had drifted off again and a few hours later, the alarm went off. Shane woke up before I did and I supposed he'd let me sleep because he didn't wake me up right away. A little while later Shane came and woke me up.

" Hey sweetie, wake up."

" Hmm?"

" Come on, get up."

I sat up and yawned. I stretched and looked around a bit. Shane had gotten Dorian ready himself.

" Aw, you already got Dorian all ready?"

" Yeah, I figured I'd give you a break since I wasn't around much yesterday."

" Aw, your are too sweet."

" Well you know." Shane smiled.

" I know, they don't call you Sugar Shane for nothing." I laughed.

" That's it!"

**1 Year Later**

After everything that's happened and everything I've been through...life just seems normal right now. I've got everything I want right now. My daughter DJ, yes we finally decided to call her that, and my wonderful husband Shane. It's really hard to believe how life can be so crazy at times but when everything starts to fall into place, and everything isn't as obscure you really begin to cherish what's around you rather than the material things. I love being a Mother, a wife, and yes, still a professional wrestler! I guess that goes to show ya, girls can do anything right! I'm just starting to let this all sink in, even a year afterward, but my life couldn't be more complete right now...or could it?


End file.
